First Kiss
by phayte1978
Summary: Otabek spent time training with JJ in Canada - Just a soft fluffy boys kissing. Severe Minx - Prompted me for my 300 THANK YOU Prompt for a sweet awkward JJBek during their time in Canada. NONSmut - well here we go! Enjoy! JJBek


"Jesus Altin, you are fucking tight." JJ grunted as he pushed Otabek's leg back.

"I fucking know this, I need to get my flexibility up dammit. Especially if I am going to any good in the senior division this year." Otabek growled back as he felt the weight of JJ over him, pushing his one leg further and further.

JJ had debuted this year in the senior division and had walked away with a medal that he proudly showed Otabek every chance he got. Somehow Otabek had been talked into training in Canada and to keep the cost down, he stayed with JJ at his parent's house. Their usual morning routine was stretching then seeing what Mrs. Leroy had made for breakfast.

JJ grunted one last time and lifted off Otabek. "That's it, after breakfast we are going to yoga then dance and I don't want to hear another fucking word about it. This is getting us nowhere."

"I am not doing ballet." Otabek was firm on this. It was not for him. He could do this a different way and he knew it.

"Did I say ballet?" JJ raised his eyebrows in a disgusted look.

Otabek was curious now. He never knew what the hell JJ was up too. After being here a week, JJ surprised him quite a bit. JJ did a lot with volunteer work and even taught ice skating classes to children whose families could not afford it. He had even talked Otabek into helping him out. It was a side of JJ that Otabek knew many did not see. He had learned over just being here a week, JJ was the way he was due to insecurities. He wanted to be accepted and his aggressive nature at it pushed people away. Otabek could brush it off, JJ was only like that when others were around anyway.

He allowed JJ to drag him to a lot of things. It was different there, JJ was different there. He volunteered a lot of his free time, he wasn't as loud and obnoxious and he was willing to help Otabek in his jumps.

This is how he ended up in a pair of leggings and a tshirt on a yoga mat dong impossible stretches and breathing harder than one should in a yoga class. He wanted to swear his sweats but JJ told him these are easier to move in and won't ride up his ass. They are in a downward facing dog and Otabek can feel the sweat dripping off his forehead as the instructor seems to think this is a rest position and wants them to hold it longer than he imagined possible. Glancing over, he saw how JJ was flawlessly arched, his forehead resting on the mat, eyes closed and shoulders impossibly stretched as he did all these positions with ease.

Finally the instructor led them some Sun Salutations, saying it was time to bring their heart rates up. Every time he bent to touch the floor, his hands never reached. He was frustrated and wanted to storm out of the class. Otabek felt silly being in beginner poses as JJ was practically balancing on one hand as his body wrapped around itself. It was the longest hour he had ever lived through. When it was done and he laid on his mat as the went to meditate, he looked over and could see JJ and his long body spread across his matt, eyes closed, hands to his side and even breathing. Otabek shook his head and when class was over, rolled his mat and stormed into the locker room.

JJ met him in there with a huge grin. "Man, I always feel so good after this class. Best hour of a my day."

When JJ looked over and saw the expression on Otabek's face he got worried. "Altin, are you ok?"

Otabek was in almost in a fit. "No. I can't do this ok? Maybe it is meant for you, but it is not for me. I don't see myself going down this path."

"Altin, do you even hear yourself? You have taken one yoga class. Ok, so you aren't the best at it, but did you think I was when I started? It takes _time_. Now stop talking about the _paths_ you are or are not going to take."

JJ had lifted his shirt off and was standing there in just a pair of black leggings. Otabek noticed JJ was starting to fill out in his chest. Last season JJ was all lanky with overly thin limbs and narrow shoulders, but as Otabek continued to gaze, he saw those shoulders had broaden along with his chest and his arms were more muscular and defined. His face reddened as he was clearly staring at JJ's ass.

"Look Altin, give it a couple classes ok? It will make you stronger and help your flexibility, I promise."

Otabek lifted his gaze from JJ's ass just in time to see JJ turn his head over his shoulder and smile at him.

"Fine, but just a couple classes."

The evenings were when they had the most downtime. The Leroy's didn't have cable as they traveled most of the year with JJ and had Netflix instead. Neither watched much TV and they had gone through all the videogames JJ had. They had started to binge watch different shows at night and usually were draped across JJ's bed with a bowl of popcorn or whatever Mrs. Leroy had in the kitchen. JJ was restless that night and couldn't seem to get comfortable. He would fidget and squirm on the bed and it was driving Otabek crazy.

"Seriously JJ, can you not fucking move so much."

"I'm bored."

"Then do you want to pick another show?"

"Let's do something."

Otabek gave him that look. It was ten at night and JJ's parents were definitely not letting them out anywhere. JJ had his laptop in his lap and was flipping through gossip column. It killed Otabek at how much JJ kept up with most celebrities and their whereabouts.

"JJ, it is ten at night. You know we can't go out. Curfew and all."

"Fine… let's shave our heads or something."

"What the hell JJ? I am not shaving my head." Otabek ran his hands through his hair. Sometimes JJ had the craziest ideas.

JJ was clicking on his lap top, "Ok then how about undercuts?"

"What do you mean?"

He saw JJ turn his laptop so he could see. Otabek had to admit the look _was_ nice. They both just had boring boy haircuts.

"But how would we do this? I don't know how to cut hair."

"Altin, we would use clippers. My dad has some. Hold on." Otabek watched as JJ hopped off the bed and ran down the hallway. When he returned he had a black case with him.

"Ok JJ, and just where are we doing this?"

"Let's go to the kitchen. Mom is still up, might even help us out."

Somehow Otabek hopped off the bed and followed JJ down the hallway. Sure enough Mrs. Leroy was in the kitchen refilling her wine glass. JJ somehow talked her into helping them do the undercuts, which in turn meant he got her to do them for them. Otabek watched as she ran the clippers around JJ's head and saw how it really suited him. Those piercing blue eyes with that jet black hair. When she was done, JJ ran to the bathroom and looked.

"Alright Otabek," Mrs. Leroy held the towel out to him and he sat down. He was hoping he would not look stupid and listened as the clippers buzzed around his head. His neck felt lighter and itched from the hair. When he was done he went to look and was pleased with how it turned out. He wanted to grow the top a bit more, but overall was satisfied.

"See Altin, I told you it would make us look hot!" JJ smiled at him and they went back to his room to find something to watch.

Being an athlete is hard, being a teen athlete is even harder. They wanted to eat junk, they wanted to go out and stay out late, they wanted to be kids. Their coaches had to keep them in check. Even Otabek at times wanted to just throw caution to the wind and go get fast food and tailgate with the other kids at different games playing or go to the lake and be a kid. That was not in the plan for him though. He needed to practice, eat well and sleep plenty.

There was no dating or going to proms and dances. It frustrated him at times and he wondered if giving up his childhood was worth it, but when he thought about not being on the ice, it made him sad. He pushed hard and forgot those thoughts.

They still helped with the kids at the rink before their practice time. It was an hour twice a week. JJ had fallen for the girl who brought the children. Her name was Isabelle and he would embarrassingly flirt with her. She would blush and turn away at all his advances but Otabek could tell she was interested. He would shake his head as JJ would get overly enthusiastic with the children trying to win her over. It seemed to work. She would smile and shyly wave as they left.

That night they were back in JJ's room and he had started some reality show for them binge. Otabek was bored already and grabbed the laptop to look over skating routines and his old ones. He had his headphones in and was deep in watching a routine when he felt the earbuds ripped out his ear.

"Altin! You haven't heard a word I said."

Reaching for the earbud he smirked, "Good, that was my intention all along."

"Altin, you cut me deep!" He watched JJ dramatically tip over as he acted out his fake pain. Otabek just raised his eyebrow at him.

"What crisis are you having now?"

"Altin, it is about Isabelle. What if she finally falls into my charms and agrees to go out with me?"

"Isn't that the point of your embarrassing flirting?" Imagines in his mind of JJ holding up his fingers and chanting 'JJ Style' at Isabelle had him almost cringe.

"Well yes… but what if we do go out?"

Otabek gave up trying to watch anything on the laptop and closed it while setting it down next to the bed.

"Ok Leroy… you take her out, you have dinner, you charm her with your… well, you will find a way to charm her and you two will have a nice night."

"But what if she wants a kiss or something?"

"Then you kiss her."

"Altin, I've never… well…" he could see the blush rise on JJ's cheeks and Otabek finally understood.

"Ok so _if_ you get her to go out with you, then she will be your first kiss," Otabek shrugged, "No big deal. Everyone has a first."

"Have you?"

Otabek shook his head. "When do we have time? Not like we are in a good profession to date here. I mean, we get tutored and not around people other than rinkmates."

"Ok… so maybe… well… I dunno… we should," he could hear JJ mumble something and his cheeks got even redder.

Otabek looked over to JJ, "What?"

"Let's practice then."

Otabek snapped his head around to JJ, "Practice what?"

"Kissing. I mean come on… do you really want to be terrible at it when you finally do kiss a girl?"

Otabek tilted his head, JJ did have a point. He always knew girls were not a thing for him, but he knew they were for JJ. He did not have to worry about JJ running his mouth about _this_ like he always did.

"I guess you have a point…"

He felt as JJ scooted up the bed and was sitting right next to him. Otabek didn't know what to do and he rubbed his palms on his sweatpants.

"So, do you kiss me or do I kiss you?" JJ was nervous. He could hear it in his voice, it shaked a little and he would not look directly at him.

"Um… I don't know, I've never done this."

JJ laughed nervously and he felt a hand on his shoulder. Otabek turned and saw those blue eyes look at him. They both paused and just stared at one another. JJ chuckled and ran his hands through his hair. Otabek could see he was as nervous as he was. He decided to take a deep breath and next thing he knew they were leaning into one another. He felt his nose bump awkwardly with JJ's and shifted his head a bit. He felt JJ's lips press to his, but that was it then JJ pulled back. JJ's eyes were wide and just stared at him. Otabek knew you did more than just press your lips in a kiss and he took the back of JJ's head and leaned in again.

This time they did not bump noses as Otabek remembered to tilt his head. He pressed harder this time against JJ's lips and felt they were a bit chapped. He had no clue what he was doing and moved his lips a little bit then pulled back as it felt like JJ had his lips too tightly shut.

"Are we doing it right?" JJ asked him.

"How should I know?"

"Ok, get the laptop."

Otabek grabbed the laptop and they googled how to kiss. They went through different ways to do this and started with the closed mouth kisses. JJ leaned back in and this time his mouth was softer against Otabek's. This time when he moved his mouth, JJ was moving his too. This kiss was longer than the other two, and Otabek thought definitely better. When they pulled apart, he saw JJ was flushed as he was sure he was too.

"That was better. Let's um… try…. tongue now." JJ stuttered out.

Otabek could only nod as JJ leaned back in and felt those lips against his. He was not sure what to do with his hands as JJ was holding his shoulders, he figured he would do the same and moved his hands to JJ's shoulders. He was not sure who was suppose to start the kissing more, so he waited and they just moved their lips back and forth. He felt JJ push back and look at him.

"I thought we were going to do tongue?"

"I thought so too."

That was when Otabek realized JJ expected him to start it. This time Otabek grabbed JJ by the back of his head and brought their lips back together. He had to remember next time they went out to get chapstick as it won't hurt for either to be using it. He felt JJ move his mouth against him and he slowly opened his and licked along his bottom lip. He heard JJ gasp and then open his mouth. It was timid and just barely, but he felt as JJ's tongue met his. They didn't know what to do so they rolled their tongues against one another. Otabek felt he was getting turned on by this as JJ was getting more enthusiastic over the kissing now. They did this back and forth between them. They would twirl their tongues around one way then the other would take the lead.

When he heard JJ moan slightly and his hands push him back on the bed, Otabek knew he was turned on. He felt as JJ was leaned over him still kissing him. His hands worked around JJ but stayed above his shirt. Otabek let his hands roam up and down JJ's back as he felt a hand hold him down at his chest. He didn't know how long they had kissed but when JJ finally pulled away he had to sit up and tuck his legs in. He did not want JJ to see how much it had affected him. Otabek went back to his room and decided to quietly jerk off as JJ did the same.

The next morning found them the same, Otabek on his back, grunting and groaning as JJ had one of his legs pushing it further and further back.

"See, that yoga is helping. You are getting stronger and more flexible."

Otabek blushed when JJ smiled down at him. JJ acted as if nothing had happen last night and Otabek played along. Even when he switched legs and heard JJ complain this side was tighter, he was very aware of how close JJ was. He sorta of like the way he felt almost pinned by JJ's body as it was pushing his leg further and further. He could feel the burn in his cheeks and went to turn his head. He felt JJ lift off his leg and sit back on his heels. Otabek sat up and tucked his knees in, afraid his half hard on would start to show in his sweats.

"Altin, you ok?"

Otabek nodded but did not look at JJ. He knew they were just _practicing_ but he had never kissed anyone before, and he couldn't help but want to kiss JJ again. He saw JJ shuffle and when he looked up, JJ hand leaned forward and was on his hands and knees in front of him. He saw as those blue eyes closed and leaned into him. Otabek remembered to turn his head as their lips gently brushed against one another. It was a weird position they were in. Otabek was still hugging his knees and JJ had to crane his neck to him. It was over faster than Otabek wanted it to be and JJ hopped up off the floor and headed out the room.

"Get ready for yoga."

Otabek did not think he could get by wearing leggings so he kept his sweats on. The entire time walking to the studio JJ was giving him hell about it.

"I'm tell you, those sweats are going to be uncomfortable."

Otabek hated to admit how right JJ was. The entire class he spent with those sweats up his ass. Every chance he got he felt he was pulling them back out only to bend over and feel them work their way back. It was annoying and he even saw JJ smirk at him a few times.

He found he was in a mood all day. He felt conflicted how he felt. He didn't really like JJ that way… or did he? He fell on half his jumps and was getting discouraged. JJ's dad told him to go take a break and Otabek found himself headed to the locker room. Splashing water in his face he looked at up in the mirror only to see blue eyes looking at him through the mirror.

"What do you want JJ?"

"You ok man? I mean… You took a nasty spill back there."

Otabek pushed passed him and got his towel out the locker to dry his face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

When he turned around JJ was right there. He felt him towering over him and looked up.

"No Altin, you are not fine. What is with you? It's not because of… well…" he watched as JJ's cheeks turned red and Otabek had to look away.

Otabek felt a hand under his chin move his face back forward and he looked up.

"Geeze Altin, you are so weird."

He saw JJ lean down and he felt those lips touch his again. He felt his back press harder into the locker as JJ closed the space between them. He hated how he reacted to JJ kissing him. It was not suppose to be like this. They were just practicing, at least that was what he told himself. He found himself licking at the bottom of JJ's lip then gently nibbling on it. There was a low rumble that he could feel come from JJ and realize JJ was completely pressed against him. JJ had one hand on the locker next to his head and the other on his waist. Otabek was not sure what to do with his hands and felt stupid with them on JJ's shoulders, almost as if he was holding onto them for support.

The moment he felt JJ's tongue touch his he felt himself moan out. _This_ was what he was moody about. He had wanted more of this. The quick peck he had received this morning was almost a blur.

JJ pulled off the kiss and leaned his forehead on his, "If you wanted to kiss me, you only had to ask Altin."

"Shut up asshole."

JJ laughed and pushed off the locker. "You are too cute when you are flustered. Now come land that toeloop and maybe I'll make out with you more tonight."

Otabek gasped as JJ walked out the locker room. He had to shake his head and grab his water bottle as he head back out to the ice. Sure enough, he landed all his jumps that day.

JJ was half leaned over him, they were kissing again. Otabek found when no one was around that is what they were doing. He had remembered to stop by the store on their way home and JJ gave him a look as he got some chapstick. Otabek shrugged and smiled when JJ got himself a tube too.

There was a show playing they had not paid attention too in over an hour. Otabek felt tight in his pants and felt the pressure of JJ half laying on top of his chest. He did not want it to stop though. The more they kissed the better they were getting at it. They still bumped noses at times, or moved their lips out of sync but JJ said if they practiced more it would get better.

"I want to try something." JJ said into his mouth as they were taking a breather.

Otabek didn't know what JJ was talking about till he felt that mouth kiss around his jaw. It felt weird, not a bad weird, but he wasn't sure. The kisses were almost too light as they trailed across his jaw to his neck. He moved his head so JJ's face was not squished against his neck. He knew what JJ was trying to do, but it didn't feel like anything he had watched before in different movies (or porn). He sat back and let JJ's work his mouth up and down his neck.

"This isn't right." he heard JJ mumble against his neck. He couldn't help but chuckle.

Otabek ran his fingers through JJ's hair and ran his fingertips over the buzz of the undercut.

"Let's just go back to kissing."

He felt as JJ pressed his forehead to his and nodded.

They played a lot of shows on Netflix but never watched them. They allowed their hormones to drive them as they made out every night- then Otabek would go to his room and jerk off before falling asleep.

When JJ finally had the nerve to ask out Isabelle, Otabek stepped back as he took her out on their first date. He knew the minute JJ came through the door that night things had changed. Otabek stayed in his room and watch Netflix alone. He still stretched with JJ in the morning, went to yoga, helped with the kids at the rink and did his practicing. He found he did not need his chapstick as much as he thought he would.

JJ and Isabelle's first date led to a second, then a third. He even watched when they kissed at the rink. They didn't even have to hid it. They didn't need to be in a locker room or behind a closed door pretending to watch TV. Otabek watched that day as JJ leaned over the partition and kissed Isabelle like he use to kiss him.

They never brought it back up. Even when his time came to leave, neither said a word. A quick hug and a wave and Otabek headed back home to get ready to head to his next competition. JJ would send him a text inviting him to dinner when they ended up in the same competition but he always replied with a polite ' _No Thank-you'._ He was always grateful for the help JJ gave him in his training. He found places to keep up with his yoga and found his flexibility getting better. He lost himself in his routines and found he had isolated many of his friends. What did it matter though, he needed to blast through this senior debut.

He didn't need boys with blue eyes distracting him. What he needed was medals and the ice. That was where he belonged. At least that is what he told himself. Of course, you never forget your first kiss. No matter how well you skate.


End file.
